Lighting of a discharge lamp requires relatively high voltages of some kV. These high voltages may be generated from a relatively low primary voltage by use of a high-voltage transformer comprising a primary and a secondary winding. The transformer may be part of an electric circuit supplying the primary winding with a relatively low primary voltage for generating the high ignition voltage at the secondary winding.
WO 2006/054454 describes a high-voltage transformer. A bobbin contains primary and secondary windings around a ferrite core. The secondary windings are wound in sections divided by flanges formed on the bobbin. The primary windings are formed by sheet metal conductors formed on a lead frame. The bobbin is made by insertion molding, embedding the primary windings.